Nantin
Nantin is a wolf warrior and the Dinosaur Revolution Tournament's Ultimate Warrior. Statistics * Gender: Female * Banner: Wolf * Colour: Green * Rings Gained: 63 * Rings Lost: 4 Challenges Faced (Wolf Heat) Day One Deep Loch Nantin worked together with the other Wolves to paddle across the loch. The Demons caught up with the team but Raven banished them. This cost Nantin a ring. Magnetic Maze Nantin worked with Ciarc for this challenge by controlling the warrior in the maze. They communicated well but were overtaken at the last corner and so lost a treasure ring. Warriors' Wall Nantin worked with Syora in this challenge. Although the wall they build collapsed the statue behind it was safe and so they gained a ring. Escape the Cage Nantin was trapped in the cage in this challenge and was read combinations and riddles by Dakof. Nantin escaped the cage in time and so they each gained one ring. Day Two Cursed Chasm Nantin went against Dakof in this challenge. Nantin was slow and so lost this round. In the second round she competed against Ciarc. Nantin took the second and fourth ring and won the challenge. Forest of Golden Orbs Nantin hit with her first arrow and so gained one ring. Spider's Web Nantin raced against Syora in this challenge. Nantin was first to collect the second ring on the ascent. They were neck and neck at the top of the web but Syora took the rings, costing Nantin the challenge. Leap Of Faith Nantin grabbed the three rings when she leapt. Day Three Raven's Rock Nantin collected the first pair of rings but left the second pair as the demon was catching up with her. She broke the final ice block and so gained four rings in this challenge. Demon Causeway Nantin was first to reach the other side and so collected three rings. She was also the first back and so gained an additional two for a total of five. Dead Man's Gorge Nantin collected the first, second, and fifth rings and so gained three rings. The Last Stand Nantin was joint first to start, along with Syora. Nantin was fastest to the ramp building section and first to collect her shield. She nearly forgot to collect the talisman to open the portal and had to double back for it, but still reached the portal before Syora broke through her battering ram door. Challenges Faced (Final) Day One Warriors' Race Nantin was third to collect the ring at the bottom of the scramble and second to reach the top. She gained five rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat Nantin worked with Cersage in this challenge by directing the demons. They gathered three rings and hit one skull and so gained two rings in this challenge. Towering Heights Nantin worked with Larsai in this challenge. Nantin was helping Larsai build the tower. She gained one ring from this challenge. Tree Top Treasure Nantin raced against Janra in this challenge. She was first to reach the top and so gained two rings. She then went against Cersage in the second race. Nantin was first to reach the top and so gained two rings. Day Two Orb Race Nantin went against Larsai in this challenge. Nantin was ahead for the whole challenge and so gained five rings. River Slalom Nantin collected the first, second, third, and seventh ring gaining her four rings in this challenge. Warriors' Wall Nantin worked with Cersage in this challenge. Two blocks crumbled off in the first swing. A few more in the second. The wall managed to stop the final swing and so they gained one ring each. Stone of Destiny Nantin successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings. Day Three Demon Army Nantin worked together with the other finalists. The balls often curved off when they took their shots but they eventually hit the second demon from the right, followed by the centre demon. They failed to hit any other demons and so all lost two rings each. Demon Causeway Nantin was first to reach the rings on the other side so collected three rings. She reached the start first and so added five rings to her horde. The Last Stand (Final Form) Nantin had the most rings and so was first to start. Nantin collected all the talismans she needed and was on six in the key and two in the pouch along with Janra. She was first to the key and so won the challenge and the title of Ultimate Warrior. Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Acrobatics Category:Athletic Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Martial Artists Category:Gymnasts Category:Ultimate Warrior Category:Wolves Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Series 11